The Story of Our Lives
by Cataracta
Summary: Theirs was never meant to be a happy story, she knew, but she still began it as 'once upon a time'. DARK Sakura X Sasuke


**Cataracta's Notes: **Okay...this is way dark. And way OOC, on Sasuke's part, but I can't seem to write a story about him without him being so. I hope you'll forgive me, let me know what you think!**

* * *

**

**The Story of Our Lives**

"_Theirs was never meant to be a happy story, she knew, but she still began it as 'once upon a time'. Sakura X Sasuke"_

_Once upon a time…_

There is blood. There is _always _blood, but this time there is more than normal. This time it pours from sword wounds and claw wounds and wounds from which no one knows where they came, or when, or how, but they are there and so is the blood. It pours from the wounds like so many crimson rivers, taking with it the lives of everyone she has ever known.

_A silly little girl fell in love with a silly little boy…_

She can smell the death around her, and it feels like she's choking. Voices are shrill and desperate, begging someone they cannot see for mercy. There is little she can do but patch up one wound and wait for another to open. It's a _dance macabre _in the worst sense because the combatants really seem to be dancing as they try to find a weakness in their opponents, and when that weakness is found, well, Sakura finds herself with another patient.

_She loved this silly little boy with all her heart…_

She isn't sure where he is in all this carnage; she's not even sure what side he's fighting for. But at the moment she doesn't care, because one more moaning body has just been dropped off before her and she has to get to work. The needle and thread almost sing as she pushes and pulls them through the wound, closing it and stanching the river of blood. Before long, she knows, there will be another body and another wound, and she wonders if it will ever end.

_But the silly little boy didn't want the silly little girl…_

Glancing upward she has to stifle a gasp of surprise as a sword comes arching towards her. Rolling to the side, she manages to avoid the blow, but now she has been pulled into the action. With the speed of an assassin she leaps forward, a kunai in her grasp. A simple thrust and her would-be killer has fallen, and Sakura stands over the cooling body and feels nothing.

_The silly little boy pushed her and pushed her until she finally went away…_

She has to duck to avoid the knives that come flying towards her, but halfway down she is caught by a second set. One grazes her arm, but the other thuds into her side and she drops with the sudden pain. Sakura is up again before her attacker can send a new set, but has dropped her weapons and the only one she has left is her body. She lunges forward and slams her fist into the stomach, and then into the chin, of her attacker. As he drops, she throws her foot out and catches him in the nose, and she knows without a doubt that he is dead as she feels the bone pierce his brain.

_And then the silly little boy disappeared…_

With careful, trained fingers she pulls the knife from her side and hisses as a new river begins to flow. A new needle and thread is produced, and the wound is stitched up before it has chance to bleed anymore of her life away. She crouches back down and returns to her former position, staring around at the new bodies and the new wounds. For a second she glances up into the eyes of one of her comrades and sees the hopelessness there, and for a second she drowns in it.

_The silly little girl learned to live without the silly little boy…_

It's ending. Sakura is not sure _how _she knows that, she just does. So she expels a low breath and stitches up the newest wound. She thinks that maybe she knows it because the noise has died down; the cacophony of dying voices has almost disappeared. Gripping her needle as if it were her lifeline, she closes her eyes for a moment of peace and then returns to her job.

_But then the silly little boy came back…_

Sakura doesn't have to look up to know that he is standing before her; doesn't have to see him to recognize him. The familiar aura of _danger_, of _death_, speaks for itself. He makes no move, and Sakura suddenly realizes that all of the noise has stopped and the village is once more quiet. Careful to avoid his gaze, she glances around and her world stops.

_The silly little girl was so excited…_

Konoha is dead. The bodies of her comrades lay scattered across the once green grass, and the only ones she can see standing bear the Sound insignia. She gasps and the strength leaves her body as she falls forward, only to be caught by the man in front of her. He hauls her upward until his mouth is by her ear and whispers, _It's over_.

_But the silly little boy had changed, and the silly little girl was afraid…_

He refuses to release even as she lets out a keening cry. She is watching as the enemy ninja prepare to burn her village, her _home_, and Sakura doesn't think she can take it. His arms tighten, and if she wasn't only _too _aware of whose arms cradled her, she would think it a gesture of sympathy, of comfort. But she is being held by a killer, and there is no comfort in his hold.

_The silly little girl tried to escape the silly little boy…_

He begins to whisper again as the flames begin to lick at the sides of the village homes, as they begin to devour the shops. He whispers about how he came back for her, how much he _needs _her, how much he wants her. As he whispers the flames destroy everything Sakura ever loved, and it feels as if she should be on the ground, cold, same as her comrades.

_But the silly little boy wouldn't let her go…_

It is the last whisper that catches her attention, the last whisper that makes her release a cry that should swallow the sun and everything around her. The desperation in her cry should be the end of this man in front of her, this heartless killer, but he merely smiles against her cheek as the words play over and over again in her head. _This was all for you._

_Once upon a time, a silly little girl fell in love with a silly little boy.__

* * *

_

**Cataracta's Notes: **So...? I know it was dark, but I thought of the idea and I liked it. Let me know! 


End file.
